The present invention relates to a boat casting platform and especially to a casting platform for a fishing boat for supporting a fisherman during casting with a fishing rod.
A casting platform or casting deck generally is positioned on the front floor portion of a boat and is generally raised in order to give a fisherman a better view of the casting area and to give the fisherman more flexibility in movement during casting bait or an artificial lure or fly.
In the past, there have been various attachments for boats for supporting a fisherman. These attachments generally are mounted to the floor or to the bow of a boat and provide a fisherman with a seat or floor to stand on while fishing with a casting rod.
The casting platform is especially useful in fly fishing in which a fly fishing rod casts an artificial fly on the end of a fishing line. The fly line is heavy enough to send the fly to the target. Fly fishing differs from the use a spinner or bait casting rod which may have a weight or lure on the end of a line for casting. The weight pulls the line from a reel or from the basket during the forward motion of a cast. Once a fish is hooked, it can be retrieved onto a reel. A hooked fish is then fought on the reel.
The present invention is especially adapted for fly fishing and provides a casting platform which holds a fisherman in a raised position in order to get a better view of the casting area and allows more freedom of movement and at the same time, provides a place to keep the fishing line from tangling before a cast is made.